villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist (and sometimes an anti-hero) of the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb, and a supporting character of the 2011 animated TV film Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension and the Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law. He was an evil scientist who used to be enemies with an anthropomorphic platypus secret agent named Perry the Platypus, who foils almost all of his semi-evil schemes, though a few turn out to be successful. In Milo Murphy's Law, he is revealed to be the former identity of Professor Time, the future inventor of time travel. He was voiced by Dan Povenmire, who is also one of the co-creators of the series. Personality Doofenshmirtz was known to have a general disregard for the welfare of others, often getting extremely angry and disrespectful at people for simply performing their jobs. He is easily angered and temperamental, as he will build elaborate machines to "fix" problems he has, such as making clones, so he does not have to wait in line. Though he claims that his lifetime goal is to become the oppressive ruler of the Tri-State Area, it has been revealed a few times that he is almost mentally incapable of continuing with his schemes without Perry being there to stop him, and that he could probably conquer the Tri-State Area easily if he simply didn't wait. It seems that it is some kind of mental need, as when Perry doesn't want to thwart him for badmouthing a whale, he has been known to chase him down and demand that he "thwart him", much to Perry's irritation. He is also deeply respectful and gracious towards Perry the Platypus and when not planning anything, the two get along quite well. Perry often tends to having to save Doofenshmirtz's life whenever his plot attempts to blow up in his face with a lethal and dangerous threat. In spite of his ineptitude in doing evil, Doofenshmirtz can show rare instances of intelligence, such as using his technology to improve the ophthalmologist's chair for profit, creating a portal to travel to alternate dimensions, and using the time loops to predict every of Perry's moves and defeat him with a series of traps; he even managed to concoct a proper antidote to cure one of his daughter's friends Johnny (who underwent a mutation by accident) during his new job as a science teacher. Doofenshmirtz also showed a sense of morals, as he strongly opposed extremist world domination, even confronting his hated rival Aloyse Von Roddenstein (or Rodney for short) for the latter's plan to send the Earth into a new Ice Age. History Early Life In his early life, Heinz was just a simple little boy living presumably somewhere in an Eastern European country called Drusselstein. He was often abused by his parents and forced to be their lawn gnome when their real one was repossessed; his only friend was the moon (and his neighbor, Kenny). His brother, Roger, was the one in the family to get way more attention than Heinz, which lead him into a life of jealousy. This was further intensified when Roger was elected Mayor of Danville, which caused Heinz to develop schemes to discredit or humiliate Roger. Heinz's first invention was called "Inator" (he still wasn't good at naming inventions back then), which does nothing but shoot a ray of plasma into outer space. He entered it in a Science Fair, but lost to a baking soda volcano. On the next science fair, he entered an "Even-Bigger-Inator", but still lost to another baking soda volcano. ''Phineas and Ferb'' During his teenage years after moving to America, Heinz sarcastically stated he would rule the world, but his former girlfirend Linda Flynn (who would later become the mother of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, the protagonists of the show) convinced him to start small with the Tri-State Area. Doing so, he gained an evil business (after his bratwurst-vending business was put out of business thanks to the hot dog vending industry). He also gained and a new nemesis, O.W.C.A. Agent Perry the Platypus (or Agent P for short), who is also Phineas and Ferb's pet. Almost every typical episode features Doofenshmirtz who subjects Perry into a trap and hatches an evil scheme or invention that he often links to a "back story" from his youth. The stories explore his mentally abusive and shunned childhood in the fictional village of Drusselstein. As such, Perry would find himself out from the trap, and go to defeat Doofenshmirtz, who would yell out in defeat, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry's battles with Doofenshmirtz is also the primary reason behind destruction of whatever form of contraption that Phineas and Ferb are building in order to make summer better. Phineas and Ferb are aware that something happens to get rid of their scheme for the day, but do not know that Perry is the cause behind it and are largely dismissive of it. Their sister, Candace, also does not know that Perry is behind the destruction and is driven to near insanity trying to figure it out. Though it may seem that Doofenshmirtz and Perry see each other as nemeses, they were times when they tend to be civil towards each other. They seem to take light over their daily brawl and cannot stand to live without this function. Even when Doofenshmirtz temporarily replaces Perry with another O.W.C.A. agent, Perry seems to be very depressed and misses Doofenshmirtz so much, revealing that his battles against Doofenshmirtz's schemes is what gave his life heroic cause. Also, in other occasions, depending on whatever situation Doofenshmirtz is facing, Perry would often help Doofenshmirtz with his plans that are not evil in nature, such as helping the doctor overcome evil scientist's block, helping him put on a birthday party for his 16-year-old daughter Vanessa, impressing a square dancing girl with boots that Doofenshmirtz created to follow the commands of square dancing, working together to stop a raging platypus hunter from hunting them down, or having him to call his rich ex-wife Charlene to lend him some money to pay off his mortgage debt. Also, Perry tends to use several of Doofenshmirtz's inventions, most likely to clean up and erase any evidence of whatever inventions Phineas and Ferb made, leaving Candace unable to bust them to her mom. Most good examples were when Perry asked to borrow Doofenshmirtz's robot Norm to pick up several footage from the city surveillance cameras in order to save his job as an agent, as well as using Doofenshmirtz's Pick-Him-Up-inator to rescue a lost Candace and bring her home. Doofenshmirtz was also a member of a group of evil scientists called the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness (aka L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.), which he founded. He later left the organization after learning that they came up with a ruthless plan for worldwide domination based on one of his few successful schemes, something which he was disgusted to hear about. Eventually, in the series finale Last Day of Summer, Doofenshmirtz decided to give up doing evil so that he can let Vanessa join an internship at O.W.C.A. for her sake. ''Milo Murphy's Law'' Doofenshmirtz made a cameo appearance in the episode Fungus Among Us, where Milo Murphy, Diogee, Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish and Orton Mahlson were accidentally trapped inside his lair during the Pistachions' takeover of the Earth and the time stream (formulated by Derek), which Doofenshmirtz managed to evade for unknown reasons. It later turns out that in the hour-long special The Phineas and Ferb Effect that Doofenshmirtz would go on to become the future inventor of time-travel known as Professor Time, which he utilizes in helping Orton erase the Pistachions from existence and restoring the original timeline for good. Despite being delighted that he saved the day and that he would get to be someone important in the future, Doofenshmirtz is very upset to see his building crumbling down due to Murphy's Law, forcing him to move into the Murphys' residence for a while. Eventually, he build himself a place to live in the Murphys' backyard while trying to build new inators to do good throughout the series, though they end up causing disastrous results, much to his frustration. Inventions Most of Doofenshmirtz's inventions end with -inator. As Doofenshmirtz planned, they would perform the function that he programmed to ensure what he would be trying to achieve. Most of his -inators are destroyed by Perry, but there were several that proved to be either successful or beneficial in nature. *'The Magentism Magnifier': When Doofenshmirtz covered the Eastern Seaboard with tin foil, he used this invention to pull it to reverse rotation of the earth. It didn't work as all it did was pull the tin foil into a giant ball. Eventually, he'd make a second try and expect it to succeed on the mere fact he added the suffix "inator" to the invention's name. *'Norm': Norm is Doofenshmirtz' robot henchman who was originally designed to attack platypuses, but would later on to assist him in his next schemes onward. He commonly states "Hi! I'm Norm!". In the episode "Norm Unleashed", Norm comes up with his own scheme of taking over the Tri-State Area by using weapons while Doofenshmirtz is on jury duty. In the TV film, Doof's alternate self has an army of hovering, iron-fisted, super-strong robots that resemble Norm without their helmets. *'Shrinkinator': As its name implies, shrinks anything zapped to microscopic size. Doofenshmirtz usually forgets to turn it off, despite leaving so many written reminders on the machine. *'The Drillinator '- Can drill extremely-deep tunnels. *'The Slow-Motioninator' - One zap from this laser gun will slow down any opposing victim. Doof used on Perry once. *'The Uglyinator': Powered by an African-Bog Frog, a zap from this laser gun will turn anyone hideously ugly (which had no effect on him because he already was ugly to begin with). *'The Make-A-Mountain-Out-Of-A-Mole-Hillinator': Powered by batteries, this will, as its name implies, make mountains out of mole hills. This is one of the few inventions which Doofenshmirtz actually succeeds on. *'The Music Video Clipinator / Music Video Mind Controlinator': Used for The Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown, then used to broadcast a hypnotic ballad to get stuck in peoples heads ("My Name Is Doof, And You'll Do What I Say! WHOOP WHOOP!"). The only antidote for said ballad is The #1 Most-Requested Phineas and Ferb Song (Extended Edition, Never Before Seen). *'The Paper-cutinator': Could turn any sort of paper into a tiny, sharp piece that would cut people and force them to buy his expensive brand of band-aids. *'The Turn-Everything-Evil-inator': Would turn evil anything its beam hit; even inanimate objects. This was the cause of turning Carl evil in the story arc, "Where's Perry". *'The Mimeinator': Would trap mimes in real invisible boxes, but no one would notice (He did this because he hated mimes). *'Doofenshmirtz's Mecha': Started off a small robot that can make smoothies, and proved to be more efficient than Norm. However, a power surge caused the robot to transform into a giant mecha, bent on killing Doofenshmirtz. Fortunately, Norm arrived to the rescue by spilling coffee to deactivate the mecha for good. *'The Devolition-inator': A helmet that can take control of the mind of the person wearing it. Heinz created this to play pranks on Perry after managing to get the helmet on to control him. However, some glitch causes Perry to rebel against Heinz and defeat him, but upon seeing Heinz facing embarrassment in the eyes of Vanessa and her friends, Perry makes it up by using the Devolition-inator on Heinz to help him produce a fantastic beat on the DJ box, impressing Vanessa and her friends, much to Heinz's relief. *'The Pick'Em Up-Inator': Heinz created this to successfully pick his daughter Vanessa from school and take her home in a matter of seconds, much to her surprise. Since the -inator was considered beneficial rather than evil, Perry uses it to rescue a lost Candace and bring her back home. Vanessa would later call her father and compliment on the -inator that took her home. *'The Other Dimension-inator': Heinz built it to help him travel to alternate dimensions. Though Phineas and Ferb accidentally destroyed it, they later helped him rebuild it, even providing a few modifications (such as taking out the self-destruct button, which everything was wired to, and creating a remote to open a different portal in case the original one closes) to make it work properly. This was the one of the few inventions that Heinz succeeded on, but it's also the cause which Perry becomes found out by the boys of his secret identity in the TV film. Heinz's alternate self would later try to use the -inator to launch an invasion on the original Tri-State Area with his army of Norm Bots. *'The Baby-inator': Turns anyone into a baby. Heinz attempts to use to turn his brother Roger and his aides into babies so that he can take over City Hall, but believes that it was a failure. However, Norm discovered the -inator was just not plugged in and manages to fire it up, accidentally turning Linda, Phineas, Ferb, and the Fireside Girls into babies. *'Giant Propellers': Can physically dislodge the Tri-State Area from the Earth and raise it into the sky. Doofenshmirtz successfully does so in a short period of time, but is later betrayed a former student of his, Rodrigo, who traps him and Perry and now intends to use the propellers to tear the Tri-State Area in half and kill everyone in it (including Doofenshmirtz and Perry) as an example against those who would try to stop him from taking over the world. However, Rodrigo is defeated by Monty Monogram, and Perry later returns the Tri-State Area back into its proper place. *'The Platyp-inator': Can turn anyone into a platypus. Doofenshmirtz created this to turn himself into a platypus to defeat Perry in physical combat. As it turns out, Doofenshmirtz and Perry found out that it's impossible to defeat each other since they are evenly-matched in strength because that they are of the same species; they even start to tire themselves out after fighting too much. *'Square-Dancing Boots': Normal boots that has tiny microphones on their sides, which Doofenshmirtz planted, that will respond to a square dance call. Doofenshmirtz created the boots to impress a square dancing girl named Rosie that he met online. They proved to be an instant success that allowed Doof to win Rosie's heart, but in the end, they respond to rap music which caused Doof to dance uncontrollably, causing Rosie to dump him. *'Shift the Earth's Position Away from the Sun-inator': Moving the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn by shooting a tractor beam at Jupiter and using its mass as an anchor. Heinz only used it to help him with his skin problem, since he had bought the wrong sunscreen and that he doesn't want to return it. This was considered one of the few schemes that Doofenshmirtz actually succeeded on. It was also the first one that may have allowed him to take over the Tri-State Area, as the change in weather caused civil unrest in City Hall, which forced a nervous Roger to evade from the angry citizens and allowed Doofenshmirtz and his fellow villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to take over City Hall by force, much to the dismay of Perry and his fellow agents of O.W.C.A.. Rodney would later use the blueprints of the -inator to create an -inizor ten times the size and strength that would send the Earth into a new Ice Age. *'Warthog Elixir': Can turn anyone into a warthog. Doofenshmirtz plans to spray it on Roger during the Tri-State Area Music Awards, so that Roger can be removed from his job as Mayor, since warthogs can never be placed in position of authority. However, the elixir ends up spraying on the show's sponsor, Mittington Random, turning his head into that of a warthog's. *'Motivate-inator': Can motivate anyone into buying Doofenshmirtz's merchandise. Doofenshmirtz uses this as part of his motivational seminar to have customers to buy his stuff. However, Perry ends up destroying it by pressing the self-destruct button, much to Doofenshmirtz's anger. *'Repulse-Inator': Doofenshmirtz was planning on using this -inator to turn his brother ugly and repulsive. Though Doofenshmirtz succeeds in firing the -inator at Roger, the latter became transformed into a Doofenshmirtz Zombie (thanks to an accidental power overheating of the -inator when it fired at Roger), and that anyone who comes in contact with him turns into a zombie as well, something which Doofenshmirtz wasn't expecting at all. *'Tri-Governor-inator': Doof created it to build a Tri-Governor's Mansion on top of City Hall so that he can run for and cement his role as the first Tri-Governor of the Tri-State Area. This is one of the few inators that actually succeeds, and the second one that allowed him to take over the Tri-State Area after getting the majority of the votes from the citizens. *'Do-Over-Inator': Doof created it to repeat a day through a time loop. After learning about it while paying a visit to Doofenshmirtz's, Candace activates it as she intends to make one final bust on Phineas and Ferb on the last day of summer. The time loops start to occur, and only Doof and Candace are the only ones to notice since they were in a time bubble when Candace first activated the -inator. It was also the cause of how Doofenshmirtz managed to deduce Perry's moves to defeat him and take over the Tri-State Area by being elected as its first Tri-Governor. It also started to create time rifts, which can erase anything from existence. Candace would later destroy the -inator by throwing a spoon at its self-destruct button while Doof creates another -inator to fix the time flow, turning everything back to normal. *'Time-Travel-Inator': Doof created it to travel back in time during the Pistachions' takeover of the Earth. He also points out that the machine will only run on a newly-developed element known as 'time-juice' (which would be discovered inside clocks in the future). This event is what enacted Milo, Perry and Diogee to use a spare clock found in Milo's house to power up the machine. With this machine, Doof was able to travel back in 1965 to gather up orange soda and back to the present to gather up Dakota clones to fight back against the Pistachions, just as his future self (Professor Time) arrives with a more improved version of the -inator to bring Orton Mahlson back to 1955 and use the orange soda to erase the Pistachions from existence. This event might also be the inspiration that led to the foundation of the Time Bureau (which Cavendish and Dakota were working for). Successes Though Doofenshmirtz usually fails on almost all of his schemes in the Phineas and Ferb series (due to either his incompetence or Perry's intervention), there were a few times when he actually succeeded without Perry trying to stop him. *In the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", Doofenshmirtz is trying to put a good party for Vanessa's 16th birthday, since he always failed on giving her a good birthday party all her life. He even enlists Perry to help him out. Eventually, he also uses this as another attempt to kill Perry by launching him with a giant firecracker during the ceremonies. Though Doofenshmirtz fails to defeat Perry while getting himself tied up to the launching firecracker by mistake (though he survives), the launch left a great impression for all of Vanessa's arriving friends, who find the party to be extremely cool. Touched by her father's success, Vanessa happily thanks him of getting one party right for her, as well as thanking Perry for helping him out. *In the episode "Hail Doofania!", Doofenshmirtz is shown in a flashback battling against Perry on a rooftop. By sheer luck, Doofenshmirtz uses an umbrella to make Perry lose of his footing, causing the platypus to fall into a sandpaper factory and lose several patches of his fur. This allowed Doofenshmirtz to escape victoriously while Perry is forced to wear a pet cone, which prevented him to go on his next mission, leaving Perry very upset. *In the episode "At the Car Wash", Doofenshmirtz is being told all his life not to 'make a mountain out of a molehill'. Out of frustration, he builds the Mountain-Out-Of-A-Molehill-Inator, which utilizes seismic activity that will grow molehills into the sizes of mountains. As sworn, when he puts his plan into action, the molehills around the Tri-State Area start to grow to the sizes of mountains, much to Doofenshmirtz's delight. However, the power starts to go overload after his scheme is done, and Doofenshmirtz is launched out with a giant boot into a beach. Later on, a giant mole arrives, accidentally sticking one of his feet into the boot as he heads toward the water, taking Doofenshmirtz with him. *In "Robot Rodeo", Doofenshmirtz struggles to create an -inator to beat Rodney in the Second Annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Inator Competition. After his chances are being threatened, Doofenshmirtz secretly releases the captured O.W.C.A agents, who then start destroying much of the other scienists' inators. After the agents leave, Doofenshmirtz finally presents his -inator, which destroys Rodney's inator, allowing Doofenshmirtz to win by default. *In the episode "Split Personality", Doofenshmirtz creates the Look-Away-Inator as he attempts to overcome his fear of high-diving, in order to ensure no one watch or experience his shame. As stated, the -inator is to make everyone turn their heads away to a certain distance. Though he manages to activate it as he prepares to jump off the diving board, he too was affected by it along with everyone else, before he accidentally makes the plunge into the water. Despite having lost his fear of high-diving as sworn, Doofenshmirtz is unable to swim, but Perry manages to give him a life preserver before leaving. *In "Candace Disconnected", Doofenshmirtz gets a call from his ex-wife Charlene that he needs to pick up Vanessa from school since she's having knee surgery, but he doesn't want to miss his favorite exercise show. To save time, Doofenshmirtz builds the Pick'Em Up-Inator and programs it to successfully transport Vanessa from her school to her home in a couple of seconds. Upon learning of this, Perry (after enjoying doing a workout with Doofenshmirtz) uses the Pick'Em Up-Inator to rescue a lost Candace from Easter Island and bring her home. Vanessa would later call her father to compliment on the -inator. *In the episode "Magic Carpet Ride", Doofenshmirtz managed to ruin Roger's public art veiling, all due to a backstory of when Roger accidentally destroyed Doofenshmirtz's greatest painting in an act of clumsiness. However, Doofenshmirtz soon regrets it when he found that the painting which Roger was unveiling was the exact same painting that Doofenshmirtz painted, and that Roger spent 20 years restoring it. *Another instance is the TV film, where Doofenshmirtz creates the Other Dimension-inator to help him travel to alternate dimensions. This was easy for him, thanks to Phineas and Ferb, who help him rebuild it after they accidentally destroyed it, much to the horror of an arriving Perry. *Another instance is in the episode "Cranius Maximus", where Doofenshmirtz builts a Key-Find-Inator to help him steal all of the keys of the Tri-State Area until he gets the Key of the City. Though Perry manages to return all keys, Doofenshmirtz manages to get the Key to the City in the end, right before he is struck by lightning with it. *In "Road to Danville", Doofenshmirtz is given the title role of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Stock Festival Play. He and Perry accidentally got themselves lost in a desert after another fight, but they finally put their differences aside and they fly back to Danville before storming into the play, where Doofenshmirtz brings out his opening line "Pizza Delivery", earning the praise from the audience (including the other evil scientists). Doofenshmirtz thanks Perry for helping him out, though Perry selflessly pointed out that Doofenshmirtz is the one who should be thanked for his great opening. *Another example was in the episode "Backyard Hodge Podge", where it was revealed that Doofenshmirtz had used several of his technology to improve the ophthalmologist's chair for eye examinations, which has allowed him to earn royalty checks. However, this is only taken as a sign of good rather than evil, which seems to upset Doofenshmirtz a lot. *The most famous example was in the special "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", where Doofenshmirtz revealed that he had bought the wrong sunscreen to help him cope with his skin problem. However, rather than returning it back to the store, Heinz instead creates an -inator that shoots out a tractor beam to Jupiter, using its mass as an anchor to move the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn so that he can use the sunscreen. Despite beating up Doofenshmirtz with a mop, Perry was too late to foil Doof's scheme, so he miserably returns back to O.W.C.A. HQ in shame. Doofenshmirtz is delighted that he has finally succeeded in a grand evil scheme, even showing the blueprints of the -inator to his fellow villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to prove that he was responsible for changing the weather. This also may be the first time he has succeeded in taking over the Tri-State Area, as the change in weather caused civil unrest in Danville City Hall, forcing a nervous Roger to evade from the angry citizens and allowing Doofenshmirtz and the other villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to take over City Hall by force. However, Doofenshmirtz regrets this when he learns that Rodney sees this as an opportunity to take over the Earth by creating an -inizor (which is just ten times the size and strength of Doof's -inator) that will send the Earth into a new Ice Age. Disgusted by this, Doofenshmirtz defeats Rodney and destroys the -inizor (with the help from Perry, Carl, Major Monogram, and Monogram's son Monty), thus saving the world. *In the special "Night of the Living Pharmacists", Doofenshmirtz created the "Repulse-inator" during the unveiling of Danville's first water tower. He intends to shoot Roger with it to make him look ugly so that people won't stand him and that way Doofenshmirtz can take over City Hall for a second time. However, a power surge strikes the -inator when it fired at Roger, accidentally causing him to transform into a zombie-like version of Doofenshmirtz, something which Doofenshmirtz didn't really expected. This would later cause an unwanted epidemic in which anyone would be turned into a Doof zombie if they are touched. At first, Doofenshmirtz is delighted that he can take over City Hall again, but soon regrets this as he realized that his zombie counterparts have gone out of control. Doof later aids the kids into putting an end to the epidemic by helping them build a pulley system to the water tower, where the kids use the water and their sprinkler to douse all the Doof zombies around Danville, turning them back to normal. *In the series finale "Last Day of Summer", Doofenshmirtz has created two -inators, the Do-Over-Inator (which repeats the current day through a time loop) and the Tri-Governor-inator (which involves building a Tri-Governor's Mansion on top of City Hall so that he can become the first Tri-Governor). After Candace learns about the Do-Over-Inator while paying a visit to Doofenshmirtz's to return some DVDs to Vanessa, she activates it, as she intends to exploit this to make one last attempt to bust Phineas and Ferb. This caused a series of time loops, which allowed Doofenshmirtz to lay out a perfect set of traps to defeat Perry and build the Tri-Governor's Mansion before obtaining the majority of the votes to run for Tri-Governor. This is the second time that he has succeeded in taking over the Tri-State Area. As the new Tri-Governor, Doofenshmirtz took the opportunity to file a legislation that prevents O.W.C.A. from thwarting any more of his schemes until his term is over, which left Perry very depressed. Despite being happy that he achieved his lifelong goal once again, Doofenshmirtz is upset to learn that Vanessa wants to have an internship at O.W.C.A. and that his aim in doing evil is preventing her from joining the internship, leaving her depressed. He and Candace are also horrified to learn that the effects of the Do-Over-Inator are creating time rifts that can erase anything from existence, which may put the space-time continuum at risk. Deciding to give up his evil ways, Doof creates another -inator to fix the time flow while Candace destroys the Do-Over-Inator by pressing its self-destruct button at the same time, causing the time flow to put everything back to normal, much to both Doof and Candace's relief. Trivia *In the 2011 TV film Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Doofenshmirtz meets his alternate reality counterpart, who has proven to be far more competent and successful in doing evil as he rules his Tri-State Area with an iron fist for 5 years. **Doof was claimed as the main antagonist in the TV film, but his alternate reality counterpart took that role as he had bigger plans than anyone else. *Although Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb series, he rarely ever met Phineas and Ferb, with the exception of the TV film, Bullseye! and Night of the Living Pharmacists, as well as Milo Murphy's Law. Plus, he has no direct conflict with the boys, as he is unaware that his battles against Perry is what made the boys' inventions disappear in the first place. *According to his ex-wife Charlene, she and Doofenshmirtz broke up because they didn't find anything in common with each other. However, in the episode Bee Day, Doof reveals that the real reason behind their divorce was because Charlene hated a poorly-crafted hand puppet named Mr. Tomato that Doof made for entertainment, which Charlene actually concurred on. In spite of this, she maintained a civil relationship with him, and would often send him an alimony check every month, which would contribute to how he was able to buy parts to create his -inators. **However, in the 2014 episode Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, it is revealed that their alternate reality counterparts are still married to each other and that they formed a fake divorce for financial advantages. Also, unlike the original Charlene, her alternate reality counterpart happens to be as evil as her husband, as she staged a successful plan to free him from prison in case he was overthrown. *Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa is annoyed by his constant megalomania and his attempts to make her evil. However, in spite of this, she does seem to appreciate of what he's trying to do to make her happy, and shows some recognition when he succeeds on it. Also, in a lighter note, Vanessa admits to being a little evil in nature, such as stealing a motor scooter, as well as snatching a doll from a little girl, and holding up Major Monogram and Agent P with a hair dryer when they attempted to arrest her dad. **In the 2014 episode Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, it turns out that Vanessa's alternate reality counterpart is just as evil as her family, as she helped them escape arrest for their crimes against humanity. *Doofenshmirtz had a balloon named Balloony during his childhood, which was later stolen by Mitch. Eventually, the balloon was returned to Doof following Mitch's second arrest, though it would be later popped before the events of the episode "This Is Your Backstory". *In the Halloween episode That's the Spirit, Doofenshmirtz created a device to transfer a part of his mind to a cow so it would destroy grass out of hatred instead of hunger, which accidentally caused him to turn into a Were-Cow. It is unknown how he turned back to normal. *In the episode Perry the Actorpus, he created a laser-gun to give everybody a big mustache. When he imagined his future victims with this weapon, he mentioned Fu Manchu (who is recognized for his notable mustache). *His last name means "stupid pain" in German, which somewhat relates to his tragic childhood and eccentric behavior. *There is a joke in which someone assumes Doofenshmirtz to be a "pharmacist" due to his lab coat, much to his annoyance. However, the joke was finally dropped in Milo Murphy's Law as no one refers him as such anymore. See Also *Heinz Doofenshmirtz in Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Egotist Category:Mascots Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Incompetent Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:On & Off Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Con Artists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:The Heavy Category:Vandals Category:Right-Hand Category:Comedy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Parents Category:Weaklings Category:Siblings Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Insecure Category:Friend of the hero Category:Big Bads Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Creator Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Spy Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Outcast Category:Related to Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Strategic Category:Pawns Category:Greedy Category:Gaolers Category:Polluters Category:Self-Aware Category:Envious Category:Protagonists Category:Rivals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:In Love Category:Ensemble Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cheater Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Category:Mutated Category:Redeemed Category:Grey Zone Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brainwashers Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master of Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Spouses Category:Cowards Category:Crossover Villains Category:Milo Murphy's Law Villains Category:Minion Category:Nemesis Category:Monster Master Category:Science Fantasy Villains